habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Health Points
Health points (HP) represent the health of a player and indicate how well players are meeting their goals, particularly completing dailies and breaking bad habits. Health Bar The red bar displays the player's health at the top of each page on HabitRPG. The health bar includes a numerical display of current HP over maximum HP (e.g. 38/50 HP). Losing Health Players can lose HP in these ways: *Indulging in a bad habit (e.g. eating junk food) *Not completing a daily *Being attacked by a boss in a quest The amount of HP lost from habits and dailies depends on the value (blueness/redness) and difficulty of the task that was neglected, as well as the player's constitution. Easy habits and dailies start at a base 2 HP penalty, Medium tasks start at 3 HP, and Hard tasks start at 4 HP. Each time a habit is broken (clicking the - button) or a daily is missed (failure to check off a task before the end of the player's day), the damage will increase. As the value of a habit or daily is improved (becomes more blue), damage will decrease. Habits with only a + or - button (but not both) that do not receive feedback (the player does not click the + or - buttons) gravitate toward the starting value (yellow) over time. The damage will steadily decrease if the habit is closer to red, while a blue habit will increase in damage. Death If the player's health reaches zero, their character will "die." When the player's character dies, they will lose one level, all of their gold, and one random piece of equipment. This equipment item will reset to the most basic level in the Rewards panel, meaning the player will have to buy the items of that type they have already bought again before they can buy better items in that tier. Regaining Health Lost health will be replenished each time a player levels up. Aside from leveling up, there is no way to "earn back" your HP through tasks. However, after players unlock the Item Store at level 2, the Rewards panel will offer a few ways to combat HP loss: *Health potions can be purchased in the Item Store for 25 gold and will restore 15 HP. * The Fortify Potion can be purchased from the Market for 4 Gems and will restore lost health and return all tasks to neutral (yellow). *Certain equipment can increase a player's constitution, which reduces the amount of damage they take from any tasks by a set percentage. * Players or members of their party can use buff skills on themselves or the entire party which can either reduce the damage they take from missing tasks, or restore some of their HP. Restore If a player feels they have unfairly lost HP due to a mistake or a technical glitch, they can restore their character attributes. The Restore button is located under the Misc section in the settings and is currently named Fix Character Values. Category:Content Category:Basics Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Stats Category:References Source Code Category:Profile